Uma Festa Cheia de Surpresas
by FireKai
Summary: [Sequela de Um Futuro Cheio de Surpresas] Azmaria está feliz com a sua vida. Ela visita os lugares que lhe trazem memórias. Passam alguns anos e na festa de 18 anos da Azmaria, muita coisa vai acontecer. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem. **

**Esta fic é a continuação de "Um Futuro Cheio de Surpresas".**

**Ponto de Vista da Azmaria**

Estes dias têm sido um sonho para mim. Nada podia estar melhor. As minhas notas na escola estão sempre a subir, tenho uma boa vida e tenho ao meu lado uma pessoa que eu amo e que me ama também.

Ontem uma das minhas colegas de escola, a Miho, perguntou-me se eu namorava com o Alex. Obviamente que não tive nenhum problema em responder-lhe que sim.

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco chocada. Disse-me que ela era muito mais velho que eu, o que é mentira, três anos de diferença também não é assim tanto tempo.

Também pouco me interessa o que os outros dizem. Há uns dias fui visitar a Ordem de Madalena. Parece que está tudo bem ali. A Irmã Kate continua à frente de tudo. Parece que o número de monstros tem diminuído.

O Pastor Remmington decidiu voltar para a Ordem. O Joshua continua a viver em casa dele, mas eu não o vi. A Clare, a Mary e a Anne fazem agora parte da Militia. A Anne têm-se saído bem nas missões, a Mary é um pouco mais trapalhona e a Clare tem mais jeito para primeiros socorros.

Mesmo assim as três continuam a ajudar a cuidar do Joshua. O Ancião continua forte. Nem parece que é um velhote. Continua a andar sempre atrás das meninas e disse-me muitas vezes que eu estava bonita.

Por fim, decidi ir visitar a campa do Chrno e da Rosette. Pus-lhe flores e rezei para que descansassem em paz. Também passei pela campa da Satella e da Fiore. Não me esqueci de rezar por elas e também visitei a campa do Steiner.

As memórias do passado invadiram-me a mente. Senti-me triste, mesmo muito triste por os ter perdido daquela maneira. Quando cheguei a casa olhei para a fotografia que tenho há vários anos. Nela estou eu, o Chrno, a Rosette e a Satella. Nessa altura ainda eram tempos felizes.

**Três anos depois...**

Ah, nem acredito! Já tenho 18 anos! Estou tão feliz! O Alex organizou uma festa enorme para mim. Convidou todas as minhas amigas da escola e outras pessoas que eu fui conhecendo ao longo do tempo que estive a viver aqui. Também convidou as pessoas da Ordem de Madalena.

Diverti-me imenso. Quando tive de soprar as velas do bolo, desejei que todos nós fossemos felizes. Finalmente falei com o Joshua, ele tem a mesma idade que o Alex, mas tem um ar ameninado. Deve ser pela mentalidade dele estar afectada permanentemente.

"Azmaria."

"Joshua, há quanto tempo." disse eu sorrindo, embora ficasse admirada por ele se lembrar de mim, afinal só o tinha visto duas vezes.

"Tu eras amiga da minha irmã, não eras?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, era." respondi eu.

"Como era ela?" perguntou o Joshua. "Como é que te lembras dela?"

"Porque me perguntas isso Joshua?" perguntei eu. "Tu cresceste com ela, deves saber como ela era e..."

"Eu lembro-me de algumas coisas, mas esqueci-me de muitas também." disse ele.

Falei abertamente com ele, contando-lhe como era a Rosette. Ela estava sempre divertida. Era uma pessoa dedicada, carinhosa, bem-humorada e companheira.

Quando terminei, ele sorriu-me.

"Muito obrigada Azmaria." agradeceu ele. "Eu... tenho medo de me esquecer completamente da minha irmã."

"Não, isso nunca vai acontecer." disse-lhe eu.

Nesse momento, o Alex pediu silêncio e todos na sala se calaram.

"Como sabem, hoje estamos todos aqui reunidos para celebrar o aniversário da minha querida Azmaria, por isso sugiro que ela nos brinde com uma canção."

Eu fiquei surpreendida, mas alegre. Todas as pessoas olharam para mim com expectativa.

Toda a gente diz que eu tenho uma voz maravilhosa, apesar de eu não achar isso. De qualquer maneira, aceitei e cantei para todos.

No fim da minha canção, todos aplaudiram ruidosamente e eu fiquei muito feliz. Depois sentei-me a falar com a Irmã Kate.

"Então, está tudo bem na Ordem de Madalena?" perguntei eu.

"Sim. Agora as coisas estão muito mais calmas." disse ela mas, apesar do alívio na sua voz, parecia conter também um pouco de tristeza. "Os monstros estão a aparecer cada vez menos... mas sinto falta da Rosette e da sua animação."

"Eu também." disse a Azmaria. "Também sinto muito a falta dela. E do Chrno... e da Satella."

"Mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes." disse a Irmã Kate. "Afinal este é um dia feliz para ti."

"Sim, tem razão." concordei eu, sorrindo.

O Alex pediu silencio outra vez e fiquei a pensar no que é que ele iria dizer agora.

"Há três anos que espero por este momento." disse ele. "Agora que a minha querida Azmaria já é maior de idade (virou-se para mim) peço-te que cases comigo."

Eu fiquei surpreendida e paralisada. Não estava à espera daquilo, pelo menos, não naquele momento. O Alex aproximou-se de mim e ajoelhou-se.

Estendeu-me uma caixa de veludo negro e abriu-a, revelando um anel de noivado com um diamante brilhante.

"Alex!" exclamei eu surpreendida.

"Aceitas Azmaria?" perguntou ele.

Os seus olhos brilhavam. Olhei para as outras pessoas, todas com o olhar fixo em mim.

Senti-me corar. Não tinha dúvidas dos meus sentimentos, apenas tinha ficado surpreendida.

"Claro que aceito." respondi eu.

Logo de seguida, o Alex levantou-se e beijou-me. Todos os outros aplaudiram. Depois ele pôs-me o anel de noivado no dedo. Nesse momento não podia estar mais feliz.

Iria casar com uma pessoa que eu amava, iria viver bem e eu iria ser muito feliz. Eu sabia disso e o Alex também.

**Fim**

**E pronto, este é o final da fic. A Azmaria é pedida em casamento e tudo fica bem. Para ficar ainda melhor, espero que me mandem reviews! Obrigado e espero que tenham gostado da fic.**


End file.
